Simply Complicated
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: A oneshot based on what happens when Edward is tired and Roy is worried. but Ed proves he can be just as tactful as the Colonel. I worte this like a year ago when I was tired and its a sucky summary but please R&R folks


**A/N**: one of my shorts… it didn't really fit into any of my stories so far but I liked it so much so I decided to post it! ^_^ if you can't tell it occurred while I was tired and annoyed I wish I had a bf like Roy…lol…but whatever. I hope you like it read and enjoy…

Simply Complicated

So Tired…so tired. I just wanted to sleep; I just wanted to be left alone. Dammit why was mustang still talking to me? I lifted my tired eyes to meet his and he stopped, probably at the angry look I could imagine to be held in my gold irises. He frowned and asked me a question I just let out a haggard sigh and let my eyes drop to my lap. I didn't care Hell I didn't even want to be here, I just wanted to sleep. My eyes closed briefly but a sudden yet gentle touch sent them flying back open. I looked up to mustang confused. When had he moved?

"Edward?"

The confusion deepened, no Fullmetal? His hand was resting on my shoulder as he gazed intently at me his Dark onyx eyes searching for something.

"What do you want?" I mumbled tiredly

"Look at me." He commanded in a soft voice his hand on my shoulder shaking me in a gentle persuasion but I was just too damn tired.

"Edward." My name was accompanied by a gentle callused hand on my cheek, as the older man lifted my eyes to meet his.

My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I realized just how close he was, "Roy..." The soft whimper was just able to be heard in the quiet room. Obsidian eyes darkened with some indescribable emotion and I cursed the colonel for being able to keep his expressions vague, without any clue as to what he could possible be thinking.

"You would tell me if something was wrong—right?"

I blinked the question had some out of no where.

"I…I…why do you care?" I hissed trying to look away but his hand held me there, I couldn't move.

"It complicated—"

"Un-complicate It." I countered, my tiredness taking second place to the argument at hand.

He sighed and let his hand drop from my face looking away "I can't…it just…to..." he licked his lips and looked back at me dark eyes still unreadable, "It just to _complicated._"

"You would tell me if something was wrong—right colonel." I flung the words back at him relishing the unsettled look that flashed through his obsidian eyes.

"I don't want to burden you—"

"Exactly!" my adrenaline was pumping now and besides I had a point to prove, "so what would make you think that I would want to burden you with my problems?"

"It part of my responsibility—"

" No it's not! You aren't my parent, you're my commanding officer—"

This time Roy interrupted Edward, "and I'm the closest thing to a parent that you boys have right now!"

The blonde flinched at the harsh tone and Roy's dark eyes immediately softened, "Edward listen to me please, It just I can tell, something wrong… I can tell you want to—need to—tell someone."

I looked up at him skeptically "How?"

The hand was on my face again caressing it tenderly, "I just can…okay…" I saw confusion in his dark eyes as he spoke and it made him become all the more human. I nodded gently pulling his hand away from my face the tiredness settling back in as I crashed from my brief energy spike, "Roy."

"Hmmm?"

"I can tell too."

His dark eyes widened and he started to speak.

"You can talk to me…if it helps…confide in me too." I whispered

Obsidian eyes softened momentarily before his usual, unreadable expression returned to his pale visage.

"Edward go home."

"The blonde started to protest, but Roy silenced him with a gentle finger across his lips, "Go home and get some sleep fullmetal." The dark haired man leaned close and placed a tender kiss on the Blonde's forehead, "That's an order."

"Bastard." Mumbled Edward but regardless of his hostile demeanor the blonde stood and left for his dorm to get some long overdue sleep.

--END

R&R folks I like feedback it makes me happy! Andmaybe ill update the rest of my fics sooner…o_O


End file.
